


Dear Miss Detective

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: 纽约警局的年度晚宴上，Rey遇到了她的线人
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dear Miss Detective

**Author's Note:**

> 看美剧时突发奇想的摸鱼  
> NYPD=纽约警局

盛大的晚宴上人来人往。

这是纽约警方的年度晚宴，各路警界、法界、商界的贵宾云集于此，锦衣华服，觥筹交错。

舞台是留给那些左右逢源的人的，对于Rey和Rose这样的普通警探而言，当然是那些不限量供应的点心更有吸引力。

这是一个安静的角落，不出意外的话，Rey应该能度过一个平静的夜晚。

“不去跳舞吗？”Rose抬起下巴顶了顶舞池的方向，“难得穿上这么漂亮的礼服。”

“我看还是别了。”

Rey拿起酒瓶给自己和Rose各倒了一杯，“我怕我控制不住自己，跳着跳着就把手铐扣在他们腕上了。”

“你说的对。”Rose哈哈大笑起来。

Rey示意她看向左前方，“看见了吗？Plutt又和马克西姆大法官在一起，照这样下去，我们永远也别想拿到法院签发的对他的搜查令了。”

“你说的没错。”Rose小啜一口，“但我们如果能找到足够的证据，或是抓他个现行，就能把那个该死的家伙送到他该去的地方。”

“希望如此。”

“哦豁，有人过来了。”Rose冲着Rey身后努努嘴，笑得狡黠。

“谁？”Rey条件反射地抬起头。

“你的线人。”

“Have a good night.”不等她反应过来，Rose端起酒杯和一小碟点心就起身离去。

一个人在沙发上挨着她坐下。

“玩的开心吗？”

雪夜青松般的气息自身旁传来，许是在酒液的浸润下，他的声音较往日更为低沉而富有磁性，Rey不由得咧开嘴角。

“你怎么有空过来，我还以为你会很忙。”

“在你身上我一向很有时间，你知道的。”

她的心跳不自觉地加速起来，为了掩饰这一点，她装作不经意地抿了一口酒。

“更何况，我是你的线人，不是吗？”

他一本正经的摊开手，Rey被逗得咯咯直笑。她抬眼，他一身正统的黑西装，在昏暗的灯光下只能勾勒出个大概的轮廓，倒是那双漂亮的眼睛，无光自明，深棕色的瞳仁里好似映着星星。他的眼神专注深邃，带着某种诱人的神秘，叫人只消看上一眼，便再移不开视线。

Rey侧过头盯着他的脸，他正习惯性地抿着唇，眉心微皱，不怒而自威，看起来有种拒人于千里之外的凛冽，倒是和传闻中性格暴躁，冷酷而残忍的First Order 之主的形象很是相符。

只有那垂眸间流泻出的不加掩饰的温柔，透露出什么不一样的信息。

她熟悉这种神情，他们第一次见面时，他也是这样的看着她。

她到现在都仍觉得有些梦幻，身为一个警探，她竟然经常和横跨黑白两道的军火集团的首领共进晚餐，在他的家里打电玩，甚至于是向他讨要各路犯罪团体的情报。

而他也是个尽职尽责的线人，上到跨国运毒集团的资金流动，下到街头盗窃团伙的销赃地点，他几乎无一不晓。

Rey爱死他了，有了他在，她的工作量减少了一大半。

也许有人会对此持有微词，质疑她同他走这么近有包庇之嫌。Rey可不管这点，反正她只是NYPD的一个警探，而负责First Order 这样的，是FBI，集团犯罪事务局之类的地方。

说起来，他们的初遇也颇为传奇。

那时Rey刚毕业没几年，年轻有为，却也带了点初出茅庐的不知天高地厚。

她正在调查的X公司金融诈骗一案，苦于没有线索，案件迟迟没有进展。翻阅资料时，她无意中了解到，X公司曾同First Order 有过龃龉，Rey想着，他们可能会愿意提供什么线索。

她就那么开门见山地找了上去。

本就是无奈之举，她觉得自己很可能一踏进大楼就会被保安赶走。没想到的是，报上姓名之后，她竟被客客气气地请了进去，一路护送到了一把手Kylo Ren所在的顶层。

再怎么年少无知，Rey也明白这顺利的不同寻常。她只是想不出来，对方能从她一个小小警探身上得到什么。

思来想去，最大的可能是First Order 知道她是经手该案子的警探，并且和X公司真的很不对付，想借她之手除去它。

她直觉此行会有所斩获。

她很快见到了First Order 的统治者，Kylo Ren。

他就坐在宽阔办公桌的那头，仿佛是特意在等她，背对着透明的落地窗，从Rey的角度望过去，这座城市就在他身后。

从踏入这里的那一刻起，她的神经就绷得紧紧的。

倒不是害怕他会对她做些什么，就算他想也不会亲自动手。她是因为那双眼睛，狼一般锋锐的，锁定猎物的眼睛。

Rey面对过很多人，见过很多双眼睛，贪婪的，疯狂的，嗜血的。可他们都和他的不一样，他的目光太过复杂，像是一个残忍的猎人，除去所有的对手，只为了独享宝藏。但在闯进神殿的那一刻，他又将滴血的刃收入剑鞘，克制而隐忍地守卫着这里的安宁。

这实在不像是看一个陌生人的眼神，偏偏Rey想不起自己在何时见过他。

出人意料的是，见面之后他做的第一件事竟是带她去吃午饭。

而且，饭菜意外地和她胃口。

她憋了一肚子的问题想问，没成想他倒是直接开口讲起有关X公司的事情来，条条切入精准，直击命门，Rey惊讶得说不出话来，也就忘了之前那些事。

看着她的样子，他似乎也想起了当年的场景。

“我还记得你当时把警官证摔在我桌面上的样子，警探小姐平常也这么威风吗？”他揶揄道。

“不。”她尴尬地笑了几声，搓了搓手，“只是那几年比较狂野。我记得有一次，为了防止嫌疑人携款潜逃，我直接翻进了他隔壁房子，在那里监视了他好几天。现在想想真是太疯了，幸亏那家正好没有人。”

“还有一次，我在晚宴上的跟踪引起了对方的警觉。为了脱身，路过盥洗室时恰好一个人从里面出来，我就顺手把他按在墙壁上亲了将近十分钟，才让对方放松离开。”

Kylo看起来很感兴趣，“这倒是新奇，你还记得那人是谁吗？”

“不记得了，我当时所有的注意力都放在观察我的那个人身上。”

Rey耸耸肩，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

Kylo又给她添了一杯。

“待会不如去我家，我有些事情想和你谈。”

他语气轻柔，问得看似漫不经心，比起询问倒更像是劝哄，但目光却紧紧锁定了她。

不知怎么，这个选项格外的有吸引力，让她简直难以抗拒，她一定是醉了。

“我明天要上班，”她还想最后挣扎一下，“你那里没有我的制服。”

“你在我那放了一套，为了应急用，我想它们现在应该派上用场了。”

这可不是我说的紧急情况，Rey腹诽道。

她说不出口，因为他已经靠过来了，他的手臂环上了她的腰。

Rey的心砰砰跳着，明明他们之前也有过一些亲密接触，那大都是在一些真正的危急时刻，从没有一次是在像眼下这般极具诱惑力的场景下。

“Rey，”他低声重复着她的名字，“你不想过来吗？”

他的身形遮住了投射过来的光源，Rey看不清他笼罩在阴影里的神情，仅仅是注意到他微润的唇就在她的略上方。Rey看着它，竟然想直接吻上去。

”失陪一下，我想去趟盥洗室。”

凭借着残存的理智，她艰难的说出这句话。

他从善如流地放开了她。

Kylo目送她离开。

他眸色未明，沉着地轻晃着手中的酒杯，深红色液体在昏暗角落里反射着妖冶的光。

他最熟悉的，便是她的背影了。

第一次见面，是在他的别墅里。他不喜人接近，偌大的房屋看起来空空荡荡的，恰逢那些时日心情不好，他便不开灯地将自己封闭在房间内。没想到，倒叫人误以为无人。

她背个大包翻进来的时候，就被发现了。他还以为是哪个敌人派来的，正打算开枪，却见那人从包里掏出一块三明治和一个长长的望远镜，架上窗樑，正对着隔壁的房子。

Kylo沉默地拉下保险栓，他决定先看看对方想干什么。

接下来的几天，那位古怪的访客饿了就啃三明治，困了就在沙发上眯一会，剩下的时间基本都用来盯梢。

......NYPD招的都是些什么人啊。

Kylo看着在沙发上睡熟的小女警无奈地想。

她的胸脯悠长，有规律地起伏着，Kylo伸出手，关小了她上方的窗。

静悄悄地观察一个人本身就够诡异的了，更诡异的是，他竟觉得她可爱。

认真啃三明治的样子可爱，忙里偷闲和同事聊天骂上司的样子可爱，甚至将罪犯揍倒在地，神采飞扬的样子都格外可爱。

她身上闪耀着，他从未拥有过的鲜活。

First Order 的情报网在这时派上了用场，底下的人很快就把全部的资料送了过来。他一张张翻看着，直到停驻在照片上那张稍显稚嫩的朝气的脸。

他开始无可自拔地疯狂搜罗着有关她的一起。

了解的越多，也就越空虚。

她就像阳光，撒遍每个角落缺无法握于掌心，在旭日初升时无声漫入，在夜幕降临后默默离开。

留他一人继续面对空寂的夜晚。

他想要她，他一天比一天地清楚这一点。

甚至连求而不得的痛苦，都让他多了几分人味。

属下被他的表情吓得诚惶诚恐，还以为警探小姐怎么冒犯了这位大人物。

她确实冒犯了不是吗？

胆大妄为的闯了进来，让他知道，这座城市的某处有一位小警探。她热烈明亮，有着尖翘精致的鼻子和活泼的大眼睛，笑起来有如三月春阳，真诚率直得和这里格格不入。

她什么都好，就是不属于他。

还搅乱了他的生活，使他的心再没有了平静。

他们各自生活在被倒映着霓虹灯的玻璃分隔的世界。

他出入高楼大厦，往来衣香鬓影，面对着一个个或冷硬无波或深不可测，或贪婪或谄媚的的面孔，身边站着利益相合的同盟。在交杯换盏间，攫取一切可掠夺的财富。

而她每日穿梭于街头巷尾，有真挚的朋友和生死关头可以托付背后的同伴。她们会在某次艰辛的行动过后，去附近的酒吧欢庆劫后余生，把罪恶与杀戮的部分留给即将过去夜晚，在清晨的阳光下开始新的一天。

他不想将她拉进来。

日子就这么过去，他仿若注定只能这样在黑暗里注视她一生。

然后她一头扎进了他怀里。

他几乎愣在原地，紧接着，她的唇覆了上来。

他即刻反客为主。

这是梦中才会出现的场景，他知道她十有八九是在躲避什么麻烦。没关系，危机过后，他可以以此为借口邀请她出去，同她共进晚餐，一起在街头漫步，看星月映照河湾。

但他没料到的是，那人一走她就跑了，而且压根没记住他的脸。

她不能这样。

不能这样一次次的来到他身边，又将他抛下，让他从天堂再度坠落地狱。

警探小姐必须为她的行为付出代价。

他要做些什么。

他知道她正调查X公司的案子，于是给了下属一个暗示。果然，她按着计划找上门来。

后来的一切都顺理成章。

和警探小姐在一起的感觉比他想象得还要好，他一度以为这就是他想要的所有。但当她为了扑开他而中弹，浑身是血地倒在地上时，他发现这是不够的。

他的欲望总是得寸进尺，一经满足便想要更多。他想同她度过所有的时光，想在她身上落下属于自己的烙印，想在危机关头有个正大光明的理由护在她身前。

他在她床前彻夜未眠，直至看见她睁开双眼，用虚弱的气音唤他的名字。

“Kylo.”

“我在。”

Rey在盥洗室里用冷水泼着脸，冰凉的触感让她找回了些许清醒。

她该回去找他了。刚一出门，一只手臂从旁边伸过来，猛地将她拽进了隔壁。

Rey下意识地反抗，那人抓得更紧了。他将她抱起来，顺势反锁住门，然后把她放在了洗手台上。

“嘿，你知道吗？”Rey轻踢着他的小腿，“上一个这么对我的人在医院里躺了三个月。”

他不肯松手，像是笃定了她不会做什么。

真奇怪，连Rey自己都这么认为。正常情况下，在感知到有人靠近的那一刻，她就该动手了。轻率是致命的，尤其是在面对First Order 的一把手的情况下。

她什么时候这么不警惕了？还是说，她潜意识地相信，他不会伤害她。

没等她思考清楚这个问题，他的唇就覆上了她的侧颈。吐息间，酿制浆果的味道逸散开来，伴随着他有力又克制的禁锢，强势又带着不容忽视的温柔。

古龙水混合着白兰地席卷了她的鼻腔，连带着，将她也勾出了几分微醺的意味。

Rey的脸隐隐发烫，他的下颌正搁在她的肩窝里，微微胡茬堪堪拂过光滑的皮肤，带来一阵酥痒。

冰凉的指尖沿着脊骨在她裸露的背上肆无忌惮地游走，所及之处却是火一样的灼热。

酒店的香氛里一定加了些什么不能说的东西，Rey想着。要不然，仅仅是肌肤相擦，怎么会这般让人意乱情迷。

暖黄色的灯光毫不吝啬地自天花板撒下来，暧昧地包围着他们俩。

迷离间，Rey竟觉得这一幕仿佛有些似曾相识，某个记忆里的片段在她心里浮现出来，和眼前之景渐渐重合。

“是你。”她惊讶得喊了出来。

他有些不满地哼了哼，环绕她腰间的力道又重了重，不知是因她不专心，还是因她现在才发现。

Rey有些心虚，讨好地蹭了蹭Kylo。

他全盘接收，不仅如此，Rey还发觉他的手已经探到了她的礼服底下。

“所以，我们现在要做什么？”

Rey敏锐的察觉到现下的气氛是另一种意义上的危险，Kylo已经扯掉了领带，领口凌乱的敞开着。她不情愿地承认，自己也在渴求那具掩盖在西装衬衫下的身体。

“当然是上次我们没做完的事情。”

“哇哦。”她尴尬地咧开嘴笑了几声，手指紧张地抚平礼服上那些因他而起的皱褶。“我想我已经出来太久了，Poe他们可能正急着找我呢。我得出去看看。”

她起身向外走，但手臂被人拽住了。

她拉了拉，那人一动不动。

“Kylo.”她无奈地回头，而他则好整以暇地望着她。

“我怎么知道你会不会就此一走了之？”

“我当然不会，这里的点心这么好吃，我光顾着喝酒了都没吃几口。”

“但是你上次就跑了。”

他走上前，从身后扣住她，嘴唇几乎贴在她耳朵上。Rey可以肯定，他就是故意的。

“不过你有一句说的没错，我们是该离开了。”

“去哪？”

“我家。”

他掏出手机，“我会告诉Dameron你在我这里。”

“你不能这样。”Rey吓得一把抓住了他的手。

“为什么？因为不想让你的上司发现他的下属正和他们的敌人搞在一起吗？”他反手握住她的。

“我才没有和你搞在一起。”Rey大声反驳。

“现在还没有，但接下来就会了。”

他老神在在，望向她的视线里满是志在必得。

Rey从鼻子里哼了一声，抢过手机编辑了一条信息发出去。

她凶巴巴地威胁他，“我已经告诉了Rose。如果明早我没能准时上班，她就会以谋杀警探的罪名逮捕你。”

他看着她笑了，低沉沙哑的声音里是不加掩饰的愉悦，“警探小姐满意了？”

身旁胸腔里的心跳声热烈又沉稳，震得Rey的耳朵发红。她感受着宽厚手掌带来的温热触感，悄悄扬起了嘴角。

“我们回家吧。”

“好。”

Rey在床上睡得安详。

她累极了，Kylo轻柔地爬上床，将她搂进怀里。她没有醒，只迷糊着嘟囔了几句，复又沉沉睡去。

Kylo对自己的杰作很满意。

他刚刚把闹钟往后推迟了半个小时，这样当警探小姐发现自己快迟到了，她会急急忙忙穿上衣服，径直往警局赶。

也许，有人会发现她的衣服有些不对劲。比如，她的领带不是局里配发的那条。

更细心的人可能会看见，领带末端的背面，那个小小的红色标志。

First Order 的标志。

她知道之后可能会很生气，甚至可能气到拿沐浴露砸他，但那都是后话了。

现在，他只需要享受这期待已久的温馨时光。

“晚安。”他在她耳旁轻声说道。

至少在这一刻，世界是属于他们的。


End file.
